hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (MG)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was the first of two hyperactive Atlantic hurricane seasons, and was the most active season since 2017 in overall terms. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, though the first storm, Ana, did not form until late July. This marked the latest formation date for the first named storm since 2009. Despite the late start, the season was very active, featuring 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. The season was also the first to feature a cyclone in the month of December since 2013. In addition to the activity, the season was very costly and deadly, ranking as the third-costliest season on record, behind 2005 and 2017. Notable storms included Bill, which reached Category 5 strength before making landfall in Galveston, Texas, Grace, a tropical storm that rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane as it came ashore in Alabama, Hurricane Kate, which struck Miami as a Category 4 hurricane, Hurricane Nicholas, which was the first sub-900 millibar Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma, and Hurricane Peter, a deadly hurricane that killed hundreds across Honduras and Nicaragua. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:21/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" From:09/08/2021 till:10/08/2021 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" From:15/08/2021 till:23/08/2021 color:C5 text:"Bill (C5)" From:19/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) From:25/08/2021 till:27/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny (TS) From:01/09/2021 till:10/09/2021 color:C4 text:Elsa (C4) From:09/09/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:C1 text:Fred (C1) From:14/09/2021 till:17/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Grace (C2)" From:16/09/2021 till:19/09/2021 color:TS text:Henri (TS) Barset:break From:19/09/2021 till:22/09/2021 color:TS text:Ida (TS) From:20/09/2021 till:29/09/2021 color:C4 text:Julian (C4) From:25/09/2021 till:05/10/2021 color:C4 text:Kate (C4) From:26/09/2021 till:03/10/2021 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) From:03/10/2021 till:08/10/2021 color:C2 text:Mindy (C2) From:11/10/2021 till:12/10/2021 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) From:14/10/2021 till:23/10/2021 color:C5 text:Nicholas (C5) From:19/10/2021 till:25/10/2021 color:TS text:Odette (TS) From:31/10/2021 till:04/11/2021 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) Barset:break From:05/11/2021 till:09/11/2021 color:C1 text:Rose (C1) From:26/11/2021 till:28/11/2021 color:TD text:Twenty (TD) From:09/12/2021 till:12/12/2021 color:TS text:Sam (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November From:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an ACE rating of approximately 173 units. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a long duration, such as Julian, will have a high value of ACE. It is only calculated for full advisories on specific tropical and subtropical systems reaching or exceeding wind speeds of 39 mph (63 km/h). Systems Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Depression Twenty Subtropical Storm Sam Season Effects Storm Names The following names were assigned to storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021, names that were not retired from this list were reused in the 2027 season. This is the same list used in 2015, with the exception of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin. The names Elsa, Julian, Rose, and Sam were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 7, 2022, at the annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the names Bill, Kate, Nicholas and Peter were retired, and they will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Beau, Kristen, Noah and Preston, respectively. Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:MasterGarf Category:Above-average seasons